As a related art of a semiconductor module used in a power conversion device, PTL 1 discloses “Provided is a semiconductor device which can efficiently radiate heat from main surfaces in the vertical direction of the semiconductor device with a semiconductor element mounted thereon” and “In a semiconductor device 4, a metal foil 10ac of an insulating substrate 10A is disposed up to the vicinity of the end of an insulating plate 10aa (Portion C in the drawing). An insulating plate 10ga is provided separately, a control terminal 10g is connected to the upper surface side of the insulating plate 10ga, and a metal foil 10gb is connected to the lower surface side of the insulating plate 10ga” in the abstract.